Annabeth Jackson (Sin City)
(Father figure) (Half-Sister) (Mother) (Close friend) (Boyfriend, archenemy) |age = 22 |flashback episode(s) = |origin = Miami, Florida, USA |status = Alive |appears in = 16 episodes |gender = Female |occupation = College student Waitress |portrayed by = |season(s) = , , |first seen = [[Sin City/Episode 1|'' ]]}} ' ' '''Annabeth Jackson' is a main character of Sin City. A young woman bred defined by the traumas of her childhood, Annabeth was often adrift in life. The scars of her father's abuse led her to a secluded life, with very little social contacts and purpose. With the help of Taylor, Lola and David, Annabeth worked on making herself a life, including getting a boyfriend Alex. Following the death of her estranged mother, Annabeth took the blame and searched for her answers. Her search led to her investigations into Amon, and to her horror, discovered that her boyfriend and the anarchist were one of the same. Tired of being pushed around, Annabeth took some assertiveness to assist in retaking the city from Alex. During the final battle, Alex tried to persuade Annabeth to join him. No longer wanting abusive figures to dictate her, Annabeth injected him with a cure to his abilities, allowing Zachary Ross to swiftly defeat him. In the aftermath of the battle, Annabeth was ready to reshape her life. With a wider social circle and job as a reporter, Annabeth's life was finally heading in the right direction. However, Alex, otherwise known as Isaiah Hawk, couldn't escape her head. After an encounter with her cousin, Annabeth realized how Isaiah may have been right in how a conspiracy ruled Miami. Searching into the shadows of Miami, Annabeth came across evidence of a cabal that planted itself in Miami. Upon her capture, Raymond was afraid to make her a matyr so forced her to blame crimes on David and kill him, or else he'd have Lola killed. Upon her forced killing of David, a broken Annabeth initially regressed back to her isolated state before breaking Isaiah out of jail in order to get revenge on the corrupt figures. Annabeth gave into her darker instincts and followed Isaiah's morality. However, after he teamed up with terrorists such as Shado to burn Miami to the ground, Annabeth recognized her mistakes. After battling Isaiah and leaving him for dead during the fall of Miami, Annabeth escaped into the wasteland with Taylor. In the wasteland, Annabeth worked on escaping the chaotic state with her best friend. However, Taylor's death upon a confrontation with Shado's men led to Annabeth seeking revenge. Initially training alone, Annabeth trained under Jack Hayter upon her reunion with Lola to kill Shado. Her fear of failure and meekness led to swift advancing in skill. Following a brutal battle with Isaiah, Annabeth murdered her enemy and forged herself into a warrior. Upon a failed attack on Shado, Annabeth and Lola were captured, where Annabeth discovered the similarities between her and Shado. However, upon Shado's humiliation and murder of Lola, Annabeth massacred Shado and her men. Her actions caught the attention of Abd Al-Qadir, the mystical leader of an ancient, international cabal. Believing Annabeth to play a part in an upcoming prophecy, he offered Annabeth a spot within their ranks. Under her training with Abd Al-Qadir, she discovered how the man had been manipulating not only key world events, but her own life. Seeing how dastardly the cabal was, Annabeth played the role of a double agent in hopes of taking it down. During her time as a double agent Annabeth struggled to keep ahold of her character and was forced to face the pain of her past. When her deception became clear, Abd Al-Qadir tried to convince Annabeth of her destiny and how all her pain led to her spot in this cabal, but Annabeth rejected him in favor of ignoring fate and forging her own destiny. She held a climatic battle with the elusive man to retake Miami, in which the man escaped but promised they'd meet again. In the aftermath of the battle Annabeth learned to accept herself by moving on from her past and misplaced blame. Rather than staying in Miami, Annabeth embarked on a new adventure to hunt down the cabal (who continued to control other zones) and forge herself a new life. Personality A tortured soul, Annabeth has never been one for socializing or bonding with others. She keeps herself locked in a silent shell, barely speaking to others, aside from a few people. She has no problem with being alone in a house all day, holding a rooted fear and distrust of other people, whom she believes will misunderstand her or possibly hurt her. This introverted attitude takes a toll on her, and while she won't admit it, she feels nothing but apathy towards her life, having no problem if she were to meet her creator. This adds into the feeling of worthlessness in her life, as not only does she not know what her life means or what to do, but she underestimates how much she means to her friends. Underneath the misery and sorrow lays a kind-hearted girl. To the few relationships she holds close Annabeth is a colorful young woman, who is both funny and sweet, while doing whatever she can to help. Her greatest trait, which she fails to see, is creativity and imagination, a trait she carries when she writes and draws. However, even to her close friends, Annabeth is never one to show her feelings; this leads to moments where she can't express her appreciation and love for her close friends when the time calls. She always lacked when it came to communicating how she specifically feels and her view points on certain events. Her biggest fault is the inability to let go of her past and move on with her life, much rather preferring to wash in her self-pain then to deal with it. Backstory Sin City Season 1 Annabeth is first introduced in the series's pilot as an introverted, shy, lazy college student, who shares an apartment alongside her best friend Taylor. After awaking from a nightmare from the past, Annabeth plans to spend her day inside and be a couch slop, but is reminded by Taylor that she is scheduled to go out to lunch with her sister, Lola, today. Despite her immense love for her sister, Annabeth is reluctant to go, as they are sort of distant and Annabeth doesn't like going out, but Taylor promises that if Annabeth goes out just for today, she will buy all groceries for the next month. So, Annabeth sucks it up and heads out to a nice cafe in Liberty Park, where she meets Lola for the first time in months. The two sisters begin to reconnect, but the meeting is ruined when their mother, Brooke arrives too, with Lola having invited her. Having a strong distaste for her mother, Annabeth thanks Lola for lunch before leaving in a huff, with the only words spoken to her are that Brooke lost the privilege to speak with her. Arriving back at the apartment, Annabeth is feeling down after the meeting and wishes to just stay inside, but Taylor says Annabeth has to come out, quoting that their is a party tonight and Annabeth promised she would go out for the day if she wants Taylor to buy all the groceries. Seeing Taylor played her, Annabeth chuckles drly at her friend's attempt to get her out, but agrees to go out to the stupid party that night. Almost immediately after arriving Annabeth feels as if she doesn't belong and drifts off, but soon meets nice hearted Alex Chase, an introverted person, who like her, was dragged their by his roommate. The two nearly hit it off well, but after Annabeth briefly leaves to go talk to Taylor, finds that he left. Assuming she was dumped, Annabeth just wants to go home, but Taylor continues to try and convince Annabeth to have fun, leading to Annabeth getting hit on by some creepy older person, whom she quickly claws in the face before leaving. Feeling down from her pretty shitty day, Annabeth goes down to the docks to meet with her mentor, David Reagan, a wise, elderly man who has looked out for Annabeth for years. After having a conversation with David regarding her usual problems of moving on and no one understanding her, David goes inside to watch a film with Annabeth. The next few days are normal for Annabeth, going between work, school and David's, all while getting ready for a trip to StarCorp, the company responsible for keeping Miami on it's feet. Initially the trip was planned with Taylor, but after Taylor was forced to back out, Annabeth continued on her own, taking in the marvelous sights and finding beauty in all of it's work. Once again, while there, Annabeth bumped into Alex, who apologizes for leaving her and proclaims he left because he believed Annabeth was trying to play him, as someone with her beauty wouldn't just talk to him. Although reluctant, Annabeth once again hits it off with Alex. This later repeats itself that night at the Miami Cup, an annual racing event, which she attended with Taylor and Lola (where she also briefly met Leah). Upon meeting Alex again, the two attempted to get to know each other better, which ended in Alex asking her out on a date. Although very reluctant due to her natural fear of others, Annabeth wants to try and do something more in her life and feels a natural connection to Alex, so she takes Alex up on his date offer; something that makes Taylor and Lola very excited. Killed Victims *Marcus Jackson (Prior) *David Reagan (Under distress, Season 2) *Taylor (Infected, Season 3) *Isaiah Hawk (Season 3) *Shado (Season 3) *Numerous unnamed people *Numerous infected Appearances Theme Gallery Trivia *In the original version of the story Annabeth was the clear protagonist, with the main focus and story revolving around her and overall told through her perspective. However, as the story got more complex, it was decided that there wouldn't be an official protagonist, with the author opting for an ensemble cast. **Before the revamp, the story was mostly told to set up Annabeth for her role in Extinction. In Extinction, Annabeth was scheduled to be one of the lead antagonists of the story, responsible for lots of deaths and destruction, including the death of Ash. *Annabeth is an unlockable racer in the hypothetical racing game, UFSW Kart. *Annabeth belongs to Pops. *Annabeth is an INFP-T *Despite Sin City only planned for 3 seasons, story ideas of Annabeth post-Miami were in consideration and would have led to either 3 more seasons or an entirely new story. Category:Sin City Category:Sin City Characters Category:Characters Category:Club Perfect Attendance